Slave To You
by ShizoFairytale
Summary: Nach fünf Jahren der Freiheit, wird Q von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Um einen Welt krieg zu verhindern, muss Q Agent 007 zu einem Master ausbilden und als dessen Sklave in die Welt des Sklavenhandels eintauchen. (Skyfall) (Bond/Q)


Huhu, ich mische mich jetzt auch mal ein bisschen in das fandom ein^^ Wie alle die die Kurzbeschreibung gelesen haben wissen, ist dies keine Story für schwache Nerven. Das Thema handelt von Sklaverei, nicht nur sexuelle, sondern richtiger Sklaverei. Entschuldigt, wenn ich das vielleicht oft erwähne, aber ich hoffe allen bewusst zu machen, was sie lesen werden. Die ersten paar Kapitel, die Einführung, werden recht mild sein, doch wenn es dann richtig losgeht, möchte ich alle gewarnt haben, damit sich niemand anschließend beschweren kann.

Das Pairing ist Bond/Q , wird jedoch etwas Anlaufzeit brauchen...während dem lesen der Story versteht ihr sicherlich auch weshalb.

Sooooo, nun noch den Disclaimer: James Bond/Skyfall gehört nicht mir, ich leihe mir lediglich die Charaktere. Die Story an sich hingegen ist aus meinem eigenen Mist entwachsen ;)

Jetzt wünsche ich allen, die diese Notiz tatsächlich bis zum Ende gelesen haben, viel Spaß mit der Story. Wenn ich genügend Rückmeldung bekomme werde ich auch davon überzeugt, dass es sich lohnt die ff fertig zu schreiben^^

Kapitel 1

Tief durchatmend schloss Q seine Augen, hob die Hand und klopfte an das Holz der Tür vor ihm. Es dauert keine zwei Sekunden als bereits ein angespanntes „Herein!" ertönte. Er wurde bereits erwartet.  
Das Gesicht in seine übliche, ausdruckslose Maske geschult betrat der junge Mann M's Büro.  
M selbst saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände auf der Tischoberfläche verschränkt und die Augen ernst auf den hereinkommenden gerichtet.  
Erneut versuchte Q sich zu sammeln. Was auch immer M mit ihm zu besprechen hatte war wichtig und dem besorgten Stirnrunzeln nach zu urteilen auch sehr persönlich. Q unterdrückt ein seufzen. Der Mann hatte wohl seine persönliche Akte (eine Akte die nur auf Papier existierte und nur von M selbst eingesehen werden durfte) gelesen und musste nun etwas davon mit dem Genie besprechen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Q."

Mit einem nicken folgte Q der Einladung und nahm auf einem der zwei bereitgestellten Stühle platz.

„Um was ich Sie jetzt bitten muss hat weder etwas mit den Fähigkeiten wegen denen Sie am MI6 eingestellt wurdest zu tun, noch hat eine Ablehnung auf meine Bitte irgendwelche negativen Auswirkungen auf Ihre Stellung als Quartiermeister zur folge. Doch bevor Sie Ablehnen möchte ich, dass Sie sehr genau zuhören. Nicht nur Englands Zukunft steht auf dem Spiel, die ganze Welt ist von Ihrer Entscheidung abhängig."

„Weshalb bin ich hier." Q war nicht an unwichtigem Gerede interessiert. Er wollte die Unannehmlichkeiten die zweifelsohne während des Gespräches auftauchen würden nicht um tänzeln oder vorsichtig an sie herangehen. Es gab einen Grund dafür hierher beordert worden zu sein und diesen Grund würde er nun gerne erfahren.

„In Ihrer Akte ist vermerkt, dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben in Fällen in welche Ihre Vergangenheit hilfreich sein könnte uns zu unterstützen." Q nickte und bedeutete M so fortzufahren.

„Seit einiger Zeit verschwinden die Kinder hochrangiger Politiker, nicht nur aus England sondern von der ganzen Welt. Das Alter und Geschlecht der Kinder ist egal, dreißigjährige Söhne verschwinden ebenso wie zehnjährige Töchter. Die Entführer sind absolute Profis und hinterlassen keinerlei wichtige Spuren. In der Zeit seit dieser Entführungen ist noch immer keine Anfrage auf ein Lösegeld gekommen und es wird auch keines kommen. Wie wir herausgefunden haben gehören die Entführer einer Gruppe an, deren Ziel es ist einen erneuten Weltkrieg herbei zu führen und so eine neue Ordnung einzuleiten. Sie bringen die Entführten auf einen Sklavenmarkt, wo ausgewählte Käufer sie nur noch abzuholen brauchen. Den Regierungen gaukeln sie derweil vor, ein anderes Land habe einen Anschlag auf die Kinder geplant gehabt und da alle Entführungen über Jahre hinweg von statten gingen ist niemandem etwas Verdächtiges aufgefallen, bis vor drei Wochen als die Kinder des amerikanischen und des russischen Präsidenten entführt wurden. Beide Länder stehen kurz vor einem Krieg und als wäre das nicht genug kommen jetzt auch alle anderen Politiker der Welt, deren Kinder verschwunden sin, hervor und werfen mit Anschuldigungen um sich." M seufzte müde und fuhr mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Aus dunklen Augen schaute er Q an, dessen Gesicht nichts von seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen preisgab.

„Die Situation ist heikel Q und wir haben beschlossen einen Agenten als Käufer oder Besitzer auf einen solchen Sklavenmarkt einzuschleusen und so Kontakt zu der Organisation herzustellen. Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie, als ehemaliger Sklave, vielleicht den Agenten Unterstützen und ihn auf seine Mission vorbereiten könnten."

Q regte sich nicht als sein ehemaliger Status als Sklave angesprochen wurde, schaute nur weiter mit regungsloser Miene M an, bis er letztendlich eine eigene Frage stellte.

„Welchen Agenten wollen sie schicken? Ich nehme an es wird einer der 00 Agenten sein. Ich sollte vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass ein Agent der bereits mit dieser Art von Mission in Berührung gekommen ist, sich am besten eignen würde."

„Der letzte Agent mit der Erfahrung welche für eine Solche Mission optimal wäre wurde vor einem Jahr enttarnt und sein Körper in der Themse treibend gefunden." M verlies seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch und bahnte sich statt dessen einen weg hinüber zu dem Glasschrank welcher mit verschiedenen Alkoholhaltigen Getränken gefüllt war. Während er ein Glas füllte sprach er weiter. „Wir haben beschlossen 007 einzuschleusen. Bond hat zwar keine Erfahrungen als Master aber er war bereits an mehreren Missionen tätig in welchen er sich als der dominante Partner in einer BDSM Beziehung ausgeben musste."

Mit einem bitteren auflachen gab Q zum ersten Mal eine Gefühlsregung, während des Gesprächs, preis.

„Wir reden hier nicht von unterwürfigen Möchtegern Sklaven die, wenn sie wollen alles mit nur eine Wort beenden können. Wir reden hier auch nicht von denen die zwei, drei Stunden über jemand anderen dominieren und dann in ihr normales Leben zurückkehren. Wir reden hier von Master und Sklave. Es gibt keine Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Der Sklave ist Eigentum des Masters, er hat keine Rechte, er hat keine Stimme, er hat noch nicht einmal Gedanken wenn der Master es ihm nicht gestattet. Ein Sklave ist nicht mehr wert als ein Kinderspielzeug. Es ist schön zum anschauen und zum spielen, wobei es hier nur die Spielregeln des Masters gibt. Das Spielzeug selbst muss sich manipulieren lassen und die Stellung einnehmen die der Master von ihm verlangt. Hat der Master keine Lust mehr wird es wertlos in die Ecke geworfen und vergessen bis der Master erneut wieder in Spielelaune ist. Geht das Spielzeug kaputt oder wird wertlos…na dann muss es entsorgt und ein anderes angeschafft werden." Q war während seiner Rede auferstanden und war auf und abgegangen. Nun blieb er vor M stehen. „Sklaven sind keine Menschen, sie sind Besitz, Gegenstände, die einzig und allein der Belustigung ihrer Master dienen. Einen Mann zu senden, der keinerlei Erfahrung in dieser Welt hat, ist das gleiche wie ihn direkt in den Tod zu senden. Er wird keinen Tag unentdeckt dort überleben."

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl." M sprach leise und zufrieden beobachtete Q wie die Falten auf der Stirn des anderen tiefer wurden.

„Wie lange bräuchtest du um Bond zu einem Master zu machen."

Q starrte M ungläubig an. Bitte was? Ein Master der eine solch hohe Position innehielt, dass ihm entführte Kinder von hochrangigen Politikern anvertraut wurden war wahrscheinlich in diese Welt hineingeboren und zu einem Master erzogen worden. Es bedurfte Jahre und viele verschiedene Sklaven um die Selbstsicherheit, Erfahrung und die Macht aufzubauen die benötigt wurde um eine derartige Stellung anzuwerben. Ganz zu schweigen von den Kontakten und dem Einfluss der benötigt wurde.

Als Q diese Gedanken aussprach schüttelte M nur den Kopf und schaute das Genie scharf an. „Wie lange Q? Er muss nur gut genug sein um die anderen für eine kurze Zeit zu täuschen und an Informationen zu gelangen."

„So einfach ist das nicht. Diese Gesellschaft in die Bond sich einschleusen müsste basiert nicht auf Fremden Mastern die sich treffen. Es handelt sich um jahrelange bekannte. Jeder kennt jeden persönlich, sie kennen ihre Hintergründe, wissen welcher Stand der jeweils andere in ihrer Gemeinschaft innehält und wissen wie sie ihre Sklaven halten. Es gibt keine Gespräche über das Wetter oder den neusten Tratsch. Konversationen drehen sich um ihre Lebensweise. Wo haben sie ihre Sklaven her, wer war der Trainer, wer die Eltern. Wie ist die Abstammung, wurden bereits Preise gewonnen, wie wird der Sklave am besten bestraft und belohnt? Bond müsste sich in dieser Welt auskennen, er müsste von anderen, bekannten, Meistern empfohlen werden um auch nur einen zweiten Blick von solchen hochrangigen Mastern wie die auf die wir es abgesehen haben, geschenkt zu bekommen. Vor allem bräuchte er einen Sklaven der diese Welt in und auswendig kennt, der Bond soweit kennt um dessen Bedürfnisse einzuschätzen. Die Ausbildung eines Sklaven für diese Anforderungen braucht Jahre. Die Zeit lies sich vielleicht auf ein Jahr verkürzen aber dann wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die anderen Master in der Verhaltensweise sehen würden, dass es sich um keinen hochwertigen Sklaven handelt zu hoch. Es ist unmöglich einen Agenten loszuschicken."

„Aber wir haben doch einen Sklaven der die Welt kennt. Jemanden der eine Jahrelange Ausbildung erhielt und von einem Geschlecht und von einem Trainer abstammt der dafür bekannt ist nur die beste ‚Ware' zu produzieren."

„Wir haben einen-? Nein, nein, nein! Absolut nicht. Ich weigere mich diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen."  
Wütend war Q aufgesprungen und sein Stuhl schlitterte über den Holzboden.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Erfahrung Q. Der dritte Weltkrieg steht vor der Tür und wenn wir diese Mission nicht einmal versuchen gibt es keinen Weg ihn abzuwenden. Glauben Sie etwa ich wüsste nicht was ich verlange. Aber wir sind hier im verdammten MI6 und nicht auf einem Kinderspielplatz. Wir können keine Wünsche erfüllen und das Talent von Personen ungenutzt lassen wenn es sich um einen solch wichtigen Auftrag handelt!"

„Sie Wissen nicht wovon Sie Reden. Sie haben keine Ahnung was es bedeutet ein Sklave zu sein!"

„Verdammt noch mal nein habe ich nicht und sonst hat auch keiner im MI6 eine Ahnung, ansonsten wären sie schließlich nicht hier und könnten weiterhin in ihrem Büro vor ihrem Bildschirm sitzen und sich in fremde Regierungen hacken oder was sie auch sonst noch tun!"

M ließ sich müde in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Wir brauchen Sie, Q."

Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben keine Ahnung was sie von mir verlangen. Es tut mir Leid Sir." Dann verschwand er so schnell er nur konnte zur Tür hinaus und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Gänge des Gebäudes, bis er vor dem Ausgang stand. Es war erst Nachmittag und normalerweise müsste der Quartiermeister noch arbeiten, doch da für heute keine wichtigen Missionen anstanden vertraute Q darauf das der Rest der Abteilung zurechtkäme und beschloss in seine kleine Wohnung am anderen Ende des Stadt zurückzukehren.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, ausnahmsweise hatte er sich ein Taxi genommen anstatt mit der Bahn zu fahren, ließ er sich erschöpft auf seinem Sofa nieder, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien abgestützt, den Kopf in den Händen, versuchte er zur ruhe zu kommen.

Das Gespräch mit M hatte Erinnerungen wachgerüttelt die Q seit fünf Jahren nur mit Mühe hatte unterdrücken können. Fünf Jahre in denen er Täglich 15 Jahre Training zu unterdrücken versuchte. Mit neun Jahren war er von seiner Mutter in die Sklaverei verkauft worden. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Er war ein ungewolltes Kind und sein Vater hatte ihn und seine Mutter verlassen als er vier war. Die anschließenden Jahre waren hart gewesen, seine Mutter war selbst noch fast ein Kind gewesen als sie mit ihm schwanger wurde und hatte keine Ausbildung machen können. Sie waren auf seinen Vater angewiesen gewesen. Nach dem dieser sie verlassen hatte, hatte seine Mutter versucht sich so gut es ging durchzuschlagen, doch es war vergeblich gewesen. Ohne Ausbildung war niemand willig sie fest einzustellen, die Jobs die sie bekam boten kaum genug Lohn um sie selbst zu versorgen, geschweige den einen Sohn. Als ihr schließlich das Angebot gemacht wurde ihren Sohn für eine gewaltige Summe Geld zu verkaufen hatte sie nicht lange darüber nachgedacht.

Unruhig stand Q wieder auf, lief einige male durch das kleine Wohnzimmer (da er alleine lebte hatte und die meiste Zeit eh im MI6 verbrachte hatte er nie in Erwägung gezogen eine größere Wohnung zu kaufen) bis er sich schließlich selbst eingestand, dass das alles los nichts brachte. Tief einatmend und mit einem Gefühl der selbst Enttäuschung sank Q auf die Knie, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, die Rechte Hand umschloss das linke Handgelenk, den Kopf gebeugt, der rücken gerade.  
Erst jetzt stieß der dunkelhaarige die angehaltene Luft wieder aus. Seit fünf Monaten hatte er diese Position nicht mehr eingenommen, ein persönlicher Rekord. Fünf Monate die innerhalb weniger Minuten zunichte gemacht wurden.

Nachdem Q der Sklaverei entkommen war, hatte er drei Jahre lang täglich mit Verhaltensexperten und Psychologen zusammengearbeitet, die ihm beibrachten wie ein Mensch welcher in der normalen Gesellschaft aufgewachsen war, sich verhielt. Drei Jahre in welchen Q schritt für Schritt lernte sich nicht bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Wut auf die Knie zu werfen und seine Stirn auf den Boden zu drücken. Doch von Anfang an war allen bewusst gewesen, dass er niemals ein normales Leben würde leben können. Er würde niemals einen Menschen anschauen können ohne gleich daran zu denken, wie er ihm am besten Dienen könnte. Doch sein Genie machte ihn für das MI6 wichtig genug, dass sie dennoch nicht aufgaben. So hatte er gelernt sein Training hinter einer kühlen Maske zu verbergen. Hatte extra ein eigenes Büro zugeschrieben bekommen um anderen Leuten so gut wie Möglich aus dem Wege zu gehen. Denn so sehr sich Q auch angepasst hatte, es war ihm unmöglich anderen Menschen lange Zeit in die Augen zu schauen, ein Gespräch mit ihnen zu führen welches länger als zehn Minuten dauerte.  
Sein Status als Q und jüngster Quartiermeister war durchaus Hilfreich in diesen Angelegenheiten. Nicht nur konnte er vorgeben mit seinen Aufgaben so beschäftigt zu sein das er die Leute nicht direkt anschauen musste, zum anderen galten Genies meist als exzentrisch und ihre Eigenarten wurden, solange die Arbeit getan war, ignoriert.

Ein klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür ließ Q zusammenzucken und sofort fror sein Körper ein. Hätte sein Master oder Trainer das gesehen würde eine Strafe folgen die ihn mit einem blutigen Rücken zurück lassen würde. Als Sklave gehörte sein Körper nicht ihm, die einzigen Bewegungen die ihm erlaubt wurden, waren jene welche sein Master ihm gestattete und ein zusammenzucken auf ein Geräusch gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Q auf. Dieses Dasein hatte er hinter sich gelassen, diese regeln existierten nicht mehr für ihn. Was nun zählte war herauszufinden wer vor seiner Tür stand, denn soviel er wusste erwartete er keinen Besuch und unangekündigt gäbe es niemand der vorbeikommen würde.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür und öffnete sie, nur um James Bond persönlich gegenüber zu stehen.

Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ich habe euer Interesse geweckt. Ich freue mich immer über Rückmeldung und werde davon sehr Motiviert ;)

LG Shizo


End file.
